ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Swindle (TV series)
Swindle is an upcoming animated television series based on the film and book. Coming soon in 2020's on Nickelodeon. Synopsis After the film, Griffin Bing and his gang are on the adventure and searching for clues that all the products have been stolen. Characters (Any ideas about the characters and actors) * (Any ideas?) as Griffin Bing - The leader of the pack with his gang. He is known as "The Man with the Plan." * (Any ideas?) as Ben Dupree - Best friend of Griffin and member of the gang. * (?) as Darren Vader - Strong member of the gang. * (?) as Savannah Westcott - The actress. * (Any ideas?) as Melissa Bing - The Hacker. Sister of Griffin Bing. * (?) as Amanda "Mandy" Benson - The Gymnast. * (?) as * (?) as Supporting characters * (?) as Mr. Bing - Father of Griffin and Melissa * (?) as Mrs. Bing - Mother of Griffin and Melissa * (?) as Mr. Dupree - Father of Ben. Inventor. * (?) as Mrs. Dupree - Mother of Ben. * (?) as Mr. Westcott - * (?) as Mrs. Westcott - * (?) as Mr. Benson - * (?) as Mr. Egan - Principal of the school * (?) as Celia White * (?) as Tony Bartholomew Villains * (?) as S. Wendell Palomino - * (?) as Klaus - * (?) as Mr. Nastase * (?) as * Episodes (Any ideas about the episodes and season) Season 1 # Jackpot - The gangs are (?) # Framed - The gangs are investigated that the ring is stolen. # The Zoo Break - The zoo had been break out and someone kidnapped all the animals. It's up to Griffin and the gang rescue stop the suspects. # Election - The gangs # The Prize - The gangs # Team Player - The gangs # Pop Quiz - The gangs # Halloween - The gangs # Unemployed - The gangs # Hideout - The gangs # Stakeout - The gangs # Schooled - The gang # Unleashed - The gang # On The Run - The gang # Hypnotists - The gang # Hijinked - The gang Season 2 # Runaway - The gang # Rampage - The gang # Hostage - The gang # Wipeout - The gang # Dog Gone - The gang # Challenged - The gang # Clowning Around - The gang # Kidnapped - The gang # Jingle - The gang # Abduction - The gang # Dark Side - The gang # Sports Day - The gang # Spring Cleaning - The gang # Car Trouble - The gang # The Great Museum Caper - The gang # (?) # Trailer Songs (Any ideas) First Trailer: "Hold Me Close" by Bel's Boys Second Trailer:Category:Upcoming television series Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:TV Series based on films Category:Nickelodeon Category:Upcoming Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Animation Category:Detectives Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action